Before She Fell
by TheNinjaOfShips
Summary: After a pacifist route where Frisk brings back Chara, Asriel, all the and the other SOULS, Frisk is adjusting to being back on the surface with the other monsters. Frisk finds it hard when she sees one of the SOULS with their family and it brings back memories of her own. But will a certain other fallen human with DETERMINATION manage to comfort her? (Female Frisk x Male Chara)


**If you are confused, here's a recap of what happened:**

 **Frisk fell into the Underground, and was f** **ollowed by Chara (as a ghost) because he had no choice. She continued through the Underground and spared everyone, and when her SOUL turned a different color that human SOUL took control. She made her way to Asriel and the barrier shattered after the fight, making Frisk go unconscious and waking up to see the other SOULS (except Chara) on the ground, not as ghosts, but humans. They made it to the Surface and had to leave Chara and Asriel behind. Frisk went back to get them and brought them back to the Surface, neither of them being ghosts anymore. This is just a fanfic of what happened to Frisk's parents and Chara comforting her. When the SOULS died they stopped aging (Example, Melody is older than her little brother, who is now an adult, but still looks the same age as she was when she died).**

 **Credit to CharaAndBlue for letting me use her characters and acting as Chara in this so this was possible. Thank you!**

 **Everything makes more sense if you read our roleplay, so the link is on my profile!**

 **Thanks to my sister for proofreading :D!**

 **SOULS: (14-15 years)**

 **Melody, Dark Blue, INTEGRITY, Female**

 **Flame, Orange, BRAVERY, Male**

 **Lily, Green, KINDNESS, Female**

 **Sam, Purple, PERSEVERANCE, Male**

* * *

 **Opal, Light Blue, PATIENCE, Female**

 **Markus, Yellow, JUSTICE, Male**

 **(Note that the SOULS are side characters, now onto our main characters, if you don't know the basic stuff)**

 **Frisk, Red, DETERMINATION, Female, (13 years old I'd say)**

 **Chara, Red, DETERMINATION, Male, (14-15 years old)**

 **Onto the one-shot!**

* * *

Frisk pulled on her jacket, heading out the door with Melody and the other SOULS. She followed her to her brother's mansion, hands in her pockets. Melody's brother had a very successful job, and it was strange for her because Melody was older than her brother, but because she died, she stopped aging until Frisk had broken the barrier and the SOULS became human again.

The SOULS were all chatting amongst themselves as Frisk walked beside Chara.

"So...anything on your mind?" Chara asked. He wasn't sure why Frisk spent so much time with him.

She shrugged, lying to him as the cold breeze hit her face. "No, not really."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I think you're lying~" He said, poking her.

Frisk rolled her eyes, pushing his finger away. "How would you know, Mr. Chara? It's not like you know when I'm lying and when I'm telling the truth."

He stuck out his tongue at her. "You really do seem like you are lying." He insisted. "If you want me to believe you, then you have to tell me it again, but more believable!"

"Were you been observing my every move when you had to follow me Underground?" She asked dryly as she walked down the path.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? And why are you such a stick in the mud all of a sudden?" He frowned. "There is definitely something on your mind." He insisted once more.

She turned away from him. Luckily, they had just stopped at the mansion. Relieved that their destination made the conversation with Chara cut short, the door was opened by Connor, and Melody embraced her brother.

Frisk felt her heart crack. It reminded her of how close she was with her parents- before the fire. It hurt her to think about it.

Chara narrowed his eyes. "I'll talk to her later..." He thought, ready to walk inside.

Connor welcomed everyone in, as always, and Melody sat down next to Flame, crossing her legs as her ballet shoes lightly touched the couch.

Frisk tried to keep herself from thinking about them and sat down on the floor of the huge house, still looking down for anything new that Connor added to his house.

Flame opened his eyes and sat up, yawning.

Chara sat next to Frisk, still eyeing her when she wasn't looking.

Melody began to tell everyone about how her life was before she fell, Connor adding minor details she forgot. Soon enough, everyone started talking about their families, and Frisk...she felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about her parents; everything just led back to her remembering what happened before she fell.

She got up quietly and excused herself, walking out the door and closing it behind her, looking into the sunset without explanation.

Chara glanced at Frisk before getting to his feet. He followed Frisk out.

Lily watched her walk out, frowning. "Did we say something?" She asked no one in particular, Melody shrugging.

Frisk leaned back against a rock, calming down from the strong emotions she was feeling.

* * *

 _There was a fire, and it surrounded the whole entire house. She was gone for a minute for just a minute. She dropped the flowers she was holding, rushing over to where the fire was._

 _"Help!" She cried, her voice filled with fear. No one could hear her pleas, as they weren't near anyone else. She looked around the fire, searching for an opening._

 _"Frisk!" Her mother called out, and Frisk tried to get through to them. "Run!"_

 _Run? She couldn't run! She had to save her parents!_

 _She attempted to get through the fire, burning her arm and crying out in pain._

 _"Run, Frisk!" Her dad coughed out, and it was obvious to her that she couldn't save them. "Stay determined, please! We love you!"_

 _Frisk backed away from the house, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too." She sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands._

* * *

Chara slowly walked out, looking at Frisk. He slid down next to her, silent.

"Hey..." Frisk turned away from him, not willing to show him how distraught she was.

"Spill." He said quietly to her.

She didn't want to break down in front of Chara since it was embarrassing to do so, but she was already shaking, and her voice was already quivering.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. I'm the only one here right now..." He whispered, attempting to reassure her.

"You'd think it's stupid." Her voice trembled as she spoke, and the cold made her fingers go numb.

"They're in there talking about their families. My parents died the day I went Underground. I don't like talking about them." She admitted.

"Hm. If you don't mind me asking...how?" He questioned, choosing his words carefully.

She bit her lip nervously but replied, "A fire. I went to go pick flowers, and I wasn't in the house when it happened."

"That's...sad." He frowned, leaning back. "Is there anything you want to talk about them?"

"If we had just lived in the city...it never would've happened." Her tears were already hitting the snow.

He nodded, silently listening.

"You can go, Chara. You don't have to listen to me, you don't have to follow me anymore." She glanced at him, her expression blank.

"What is a partner for?" He gave a small smile.

"Haha..." She laughed quietly, still upset.

"Oh, c'mon!"

The girl shrugged, not really having anything to say.

"Well, you should know that whenever you need to talk, I will be here."

She nodded, clearing her throat before speaking. "What happened to you? Why did you climb Mt. Ebott?"

"Oh, well, I had nothing left. No family, no friends. Just a world I hated." He said, closing his eyes.

"Do you still hate it? Do you wish you didn't get to the surface?" She questioned him, feeling guilty if he didn't want to leave the Underground because she had freed all the monsters - and him, by extension.

"Kind of. But you guys are all here, so that's a reason to be here." He responded.

Frisk slightly grinned, turning to face him. "You really care about us, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"T-Thanks, Chara. I needed that." She stuttered, feeling more calm from since she had first talked to him earlier.

He smiled. "I've told you I'm your partner!"

She laughed, her eyes brightening. "And partners always stick together, right?"

"Yes, they do!" He agreed, his tone slightly cheerful.

She stood up from the ground. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Yeah." He hopped to his feet.

She walked back inside, Chara hot on her heels.

"Frisk, are you alright?" Melody questioned, rushing over to go talk to her. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know talking about our families would upset you!"

Frisk offered her a reassuring smile. "It's alright, Melody. You didn't know."

Chara raised an eyebrow and went to go sit down again.

Lily slowly walked over. "That's a relief. How about you come and sit on the couch with us?" She offered a smile.

Frisk nodded in agreement. "I would like that."

"Then come on!" The SOUL of KINDNESS grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the couch.

Melody started talking to Flame, her auburn hair shining from the light. He wasn't really paying attention. He looked like he was about to doze off, but he didn't want to fall asleep when she was talking. Knowing her, she'd probably be upset with him.

Opal was chatting with Markus, the goofball of the group, and Sam was reading a book, occasionally pushing up his glasses to keep them on his face. Frisk relaxed a little, knowing that they weren't staring at her and was put at ease.

Everyone looked content with what they were doing, actually. When Melody stopped talking to Flame, everyone greeted Frisk.

Right when Melody stopped talking, Flame fell asleep.

Melody sighed, shaking her head."Typical Flame." She started to fiddle with his bandana, careful not to take it off and risk awaking him.

"Well, anyways, Frisk, we can talk about the Underground now." Lily turned back to her and she shook her head.

"No, I think you guys should know about my family." She explained the story of how her house burnt to the ground and how she got so upset that she decided to climb to the top of Mt. Ebott before falling.

Chara leaned back against the couch, and Sam frowned, reading through his notebook.

Lily nudged Sam with her elbow. "Hey, genius, pay attention!" Melody nodded as Frisk started to explain her story.

"Huh?" He looked up from his notebook. "Ah...sorry..." He shut it.

Lily grinned at her best friend. "You just got distracted is all. It could have happened to anyone." She reassured, leaning back on the couch.

After a couple minutes, Frisk finished her story.

"I get it, Frisk." Melody sympathized, her eyes aimed at the floor. "I never told you about my dad, did I?" Frisk shook her head, and Melody continued. "My dad was abusive, and he didn't truly love me. I had a tough time talking to others about it, but in the end, I found out I was better off talking about it with the ones I care about."

"Why don't we all just talk about our backstories or why we fell? Unless you are not okay with sharing." The SOUL of PERSEVERANCE suggested.

"That would be nice." Frisk agreed before adding, "I can trust you guys to tell the truth; we are all friends, after all."

"So...now that you two have gone...who wants to go next?"

"Chara?" Markus questioned, turning to the first fallen human. "Would you like to go?" He lightly touched the side of his belt to make sure his gun was still there.

"Ah, sure." He shrugged, stretching. "My reason is short and simple. I had no family. Living on my own! I really hate humanity, and I didn't want to live with the human race anymore!"

Melody blinked. "So you don't want to be here anymore still?" She tried to confirm.

"Eh, it's fine now. I still don't like humanity much anymore."

She shrugged but nodded.

Everyone had reasonable explanations: Opal was playing on the mountain when a bird scared her, causing her to fall. Flame's parents abandoned him on Mt. Ebott before he found the summit and fell. Melody tried to prove herself to her father and fell as she tried climbing up. Sam was looking for a fox. Lily was looking for ingredients to her new recipe. Markus was trying to find out where all of the SOULS had disappeared to.

Frisk smiled at Chara. Everyone sharing their stories made her feel more relaxed, but Chara was already dozing off. She shook her head, laughing.

She finally felt at home again.


End file.
